Whisper Me Willow
by Lizzy2
Summary: My newest Series..After the first episode..the demention ware the lost souls taken by magic are in peril once Buffy is resserected and they must take another soul for another..or is that what the Prophecy meens?
1. The Messenger

Subj:
**pt 1**

Date:
10/6/01 9:43:29 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
_Whisper Me Willow_  
dont own don't sue  
  
The grandfather clock chimed midnight. The little house Tara and Willow shared eachoed with shadows and engulfed in darkness. Willow layed on her side on the couch waiting for her beloved to return. She turned over when a small pixie..not much more the size of a thumb flew to Willow's ear..a blue light surrounding her.  
"My Willow you must awaken."  
Willow groaned and woke up ,looking around. Who had called her name?  
"Tara?"  
She sat up on the couch looking out the window.  
Henry must be taking his time closing the shop.  
She sat back down looking at her hands.  
Awaiting the sound of the tiny 98 Jetta Tara owned to accompany her 97 Grand am. She heard it again and looked around. Finally the small blue light appeared before her.  
"Come my Willow you must come."  
Willow looked around frightened.  
What did they want?  
"We will not harm you."  
Willow nodded standing.  
A blue light swarmed in front of her.  
Blinding her.  
Causing her to put her hand in front of her eyes.  
"IM AFRAID!" She called out.  
"Do not be my child..for the prophecy read the fire haired wiccan of the slayer shall free us."  
"Free you from what?" She yelled over the sound of the light.  
"Hurry my child,or we'll be doomed."  
Willow breathed in stepping into the light.  
It closed behind her.  
That's when Tara walked in the door,looking around.  
"Willow?"  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



	2. The Prophecy

Subj:
**pt2**

Date:
10/6/01 9:52:45 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
_Whisper Me Willow_  
dont own don't sue  
  
Willow cried out as she was thrown threw a vortex.  
Stopping at an anchanted book,with the carving of a Fairy on the cover.  
She merely touched it and it opened flipping to the page that read the prophecy she was told of.  
Her mouth hung open as she read.  
"I speak the truth." The tiny pixie voice said from behind her.  
Willow turned around to face a girl that was now her height,with a long blue midevil princess gown on,a halo type crown and her blond hair flowing up. She couldn't know she was the pixie if it weren't for the wings.  
"Did you shrink me?" Willow asked.  
"No..in your demention we are small but in your we are as you are."  
Willow looked around.  
"Why didn't you look for a red haired wiccan in your demention."  
"For we have no Slayers in our demention..no evil or demons are born or created here."  
"Ware's the evil?" Willow asked confused by the words.  
"The evil was brought here threw a resserection spell taking the life of us one by one."  
Willow closed her eyes.  
"Mine?"  
"Yes Willow,that is why resserection is dangerous..we take the souls of the lost in magic and they live here in paradise."  
Willow looked around.  
"You meen-"  
"You must exchange your soul now for what you have done."  
Willow looked ahead frightened.  
She was just sentenced to her own death.  
"Why do I need to save you."  
"It was told a slayer would rise for the second time putting us in peril..a fire hared wiccan friend of the slayer who brought her back would end it."  
"With my life?"Willow asked almost near tears.  
The pixie only scrunched her eyebrowns in confusion.  
"Doesn't it meen soul for another."  
"Or perhaps something different,we will not take your soul yet, but you shall remain in a current coma state intil we figure this out."  
"Current Coma state?" Willow asked.  
"Yes..you are not longer in your body."

   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



	3. Discovery

Subj:
**pt3**

Date:
10/6/01 10:00:58 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
_Whisper Me Willow_  
dont own don't sue  
  
Tara looked around. Was Willow asleep?  
She headed toward the living room ware her fire haired beauty slept.  
Walking over to her,she sat on the couch,brushing her hair from her face.  
Something wasn't right.  
She checked her breathing,and tryed to wake her.  
"Willow!" She cried as she kept screaming her name.  
Tears stremed down her face. She was breathing,and her heart was breathing. But what was wrong?   
~~~~~~  
Xander hugged Tara as she cried as the paramedics put Willow in the stretcher.  
Buffy stood by,Dawn also. They all were crying,even Xander.  
They lost so many.  
Now Willow?  
"I wish Giles was here." Dawn whispered.  
"Mystical energy." Tara whispered.  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
"M-m-mystical..e-e-nergy..I felt it." Tara whispered.  
"Looks like Giles is coming back after all."

   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



End file.
